Tape 7, Side A
|next = (Season 2) |runtime = 60 minutes (original) 58 minutes (suicide edited version)Twitter (twitter.com) –– Netflix US (netflix) Netflix's statement about removing the suicide scene }} Tape 7, Side A is the thirteenth episode of the first season of 13 Reasons Why. The subject of this tape is Kevin Porter. Synopsis Hannah seeks help from Mr. Porter, the school counselor. Clay plays the new tape for Tony and weighs what to do next. Plot Flashback Hannah wanted to give life a second chance, so she went to the guidance counsellor, Mr. Porter. He didn't help her at all as he was distracted, unintentionally victim-blamed her and seemed to be worn out from the constant ring of his phone. He asked her if she's talked to her friends and mentions Jessica, Alex, and Courtney. However, she said that they are not her friends and that all she wanted was for life to stop. She told Mr. Porter about being sexually assaulted, she didn't say who he was, and she didn't label it, but she described rape to him. He asked her if she said no or if she tried to stop him. Hannah denied this and Mr. Porter started to unintentionally blame her, thinking that maybe she changed her mind and consented and then regretted the act. Hannah was in such a state of shock after realizing that Bryce wouldn't listen, that she didn't do or say anything afterward. Mr. Porter laid out terrible options for her and Hannah took one of them, which was to "move on", the words which led to her suicide. Throughout the conversation, it is understood that she is recording everything. She got up and left his office. She waited behind and wondered if he would come after her to talk again. He didn't, which she details in the recording. After this, she organized her tapes, and put a few things in order, mailed them and gives a second set to Tony. She arrived home, got changed into old clothes and ran a bath after she got into the bathtub, she slit her left arm deeply, took a moment from the adrenaline induced anxiety rush from it and slit the other arm and waited to bleed to death. A few minutes or a couple of hours later, her mother, Olivia, found her, and called her father, Andrew, numerous times, he ran into the bathroom and she asked him to call 911, which he did, but it was all too late. Present-day Clay comes home to find his parents, as well as Tony, who was waiting for him to return. Clay and Tony head to Clay’s room where he reveals the confession he recorded from Bryce the night before. Clay decides against giving the tapes to Bryce because it was time to think about what Hannah, Jessica and every other girl “who practically begged Bryce to fuck her” really needed. Tony reluctantly agrees but is unsure if it is the right decision since they have withheld evidence for weeks. Clay goes back to school to talk to Mr. Porter about Hannah's visit with him before she killed herself. Mr. Porter, visibly upset and emotional after Clay's monologue, said that it wasn't his fault that Hannah took her life and that no one could ever understand what was going through her head when she did it. Clay pulled out the tapes and explained their purpose and stated which tape he is on. Later, Tony went to the Bakers' store and gave Olivia and Andrew Baker a flash drive with Hannah's tapes so that they can hear their daughter's last thoughts and get justice if they wanted to. He didn't tell them what was on the files, but tells them he still had Hannah's second set safely hidden away. He said that if they require the set, he'll deliver it to them. He apologized, admitting he thought he was doing the right thing out of respect to Hannah's last wishes. At a taped deposition, the only two people who admit to having been in the wrong are Sheri and Tyler (though Tyler didn't reveal his criminal stalking of Hannah). Tyler also revealed the existence of the tapes during the deposition, he also stated that Clay currently possessed them (much to his Clays mothers shock and surprise). The revelation of the tapes is dismissed by her, though, due to them not being in evidence. Jessica is asked about the tapes and denied knowing anything about them, is not ready to have anyone know. Justin and Bryce met up and talked about the deposition. Bryce then asked how Clay knew about his assault on Hannah. Justin then revealed to Bryce the existence of the tapes detailing what everyone did to Hannah, including Bryce‘s sexual assault on Jessica. Bryce is puzzled about how Hannah could know what happened between him and Jessica until Justin reveals that Hannah was in the room when it happened. Visibly unsettled, Bryce asked if Justin heard the tapes and who currently had them. Justin stated that he didn't know. Nervous, Bryce asked Justin if he knew the true story, and Justin responds that he did. Bryce asked if he'd see Justin around, but is simply answered with "I don't think you will." before Justin walks away. It is revealed that Tyler had accumulated a large arsenal of guns, as well as created a photographic list of people he wanted to kill (in which he removed Alex). Jessica finally told her dad that she was raped. Later, Mr. Porter listened to the tapes with a boombox, he started with (his tape). However, he was interrupted by the principal, who informed him that Alex shot himself in the head the previous night. Mr. Porter was visually unsettled, both by this shocking news and knowing why Alex did it. Wanting to do something right, Clay decided to befriend Skye Miller, a suicidal girl who is desperately crying out for help internally, and quietly, externally. He has understood the signs this time, and Skye seemed to be a girl he could try to save. Later, Clay rode in the passenger seat with Tony being the driver, and Skye and Brad (Tony's boyfriend) in the back seats. It is not stated but implied they leave town. Cast Main *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Katherine Langford as Hannah Baker *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Derek Luke as Kevin Porter *Kate Walsh as Olivia Baker Recurring *Michele Selene Ang as Courtney Crimsen *Steven Silver as Marcus Cole *Tommy Dorfman as Ryan Shaver *Ajiona Alexus as Sheri Holland *Sosie Bacon as Skye Miller *Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz *Henry Zaga as Brad *Brian d'Arcy James as Andrew Baker *Steven Weber as Principal Gary Bolan *Tom Everett Scott as Mr. Down *Joseph C. Phillips as Greg Davis *Wilson Cruz as Dennis Vasquez *Giorgia Whigham as Kat Quotes Trivia * Though the show had covered all material from the novel in the first season, it was heavily indicated in this episode that there would be a second season to cover the numerous cliff-hangers and continuing story arcs–many of which did not appear in the novel–including: **Alex remains in critical condition after his suicide attempt. **Tyler's massive gun arsenal and hit-list. **Jessica's revelation to her father of her rape. **The Bakers' lawsuit against the school. **Hannah's parents now possess her tapes and have begun listening to them, which means that they will learn about the 13 who caused their daughter's death, and each of their roles in it, as well as the numerous crimes committed by them. **The current whereabouts of Justin after his last conversation with Bryce. **The unrevealed fate of Sheri after her confession to the police about knocking down the stop sign and not saying anything, which possibly led to the death of Jeff Atkins. **Mr. Porter now possesses the tapes, which now contain Bryce's taped confession to the rape of Hannah. He is now also aware of the other 12 and their roles in Hannah's suicide. **The ultimate fate of Bryce, whether or not he'll ultimately be charged with the rapes of both Hannah and Jessica, now that Jessica has confessed to her father about her sexual assault, and both the Bakers and Mr. Porter having his recorded admission to Hannah's rape. **The tapes are now public knowledge. **Clay's mother learns of the tapes and Clay's (now former) possession of them, indicating a possible confrontation between her and Clay, as well as her continued involvement in defending the school against the Bakers' lawsuit. **Not all of the students have given their depositions yet, including Clay. *On July 15, 2019, Netflix announced that, on the advice of medical experts, Hannah's suicide scene has been removed from the episode.Twitter (twitter.com) –– Netflix US (netflix) Netflix's statement about removing the suicide scene Mistakes *At the end of the episode, the scenery outside Tony’s window changes between shots. We first see grass and a large body of water. Later, we see houses, grass, and a smaller body of water in the overhead shot. Multimedia Soundtrack Images |-|Screencaps= S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-001-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach at his deposition S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-002-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-003-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach Dempsey S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-004-Hannah-Tony.png|Tony giving Hannah a cassette recorder S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-005-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-006-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah putting on blue nail polish S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-007-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-008-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-009-Andrew-Olivia.png|Mr. and Mrs. Baker S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-010-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-011-Marcus-Cole.png|Marcus at his deposition S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-012-Matt-Clay.png|Mr. Jensen and Clay S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-013-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-014-Clay-Tony.png|Clay and Tony S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-014-Lainie-Jensen.png|Lainie Jensen S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-016-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay with Bryce's confession S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-017-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony Padilla S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-018-Courtney-Crimsen.png|Courtney at her deposition S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-019-Clay-Jessica.png|Clay and Jessica at Monet's S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-020-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-021-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-022-Kat.png|Kat at her deposition S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-023-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-024-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-025-Montgomery-de-la-Cruz.png|Montgomery de la Cruz S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-026-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce playing baseball S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-027-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-028-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce Walker S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-029-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-030-Clay-Hannah.png|Hannah turning away from Clay S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-031-Kevin-Clay.png|Mr. Porter and Clay S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-032-Kevin-Hannah.png|Mr. Porter and Hannah S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-033-Kevin-Porter.png|Kevin Porter S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-034-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-035-Clay-Hannah.png|Clay and Hannah S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-036-Kevin-Porter.png|Kevin Porter S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-037-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah crying S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-038-Kevin-Porter.png|Kevin Porter S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-039-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-040-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-041-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah looking if Mr. Porter comes after her S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-042-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah walking in the hallway S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-043-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-044-Casette.png|Hannah painting on a cassette with blue nail polish S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-045-Robert-Wells.png|Liberian Robert Wells S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-046-Robert-Hannah.png|Robert and Hannah S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-047-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-048-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah looking in the mirror S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-049-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-050-Olivia-Baker.png|Mrs. Baker finding Hannah S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-051-Kevin-Porter.png|Mr. Porter crying S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-052-Kevin-Clay.png|Mr. Porter and Clay S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-053-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay in the hallway S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-054-Skye-Clay.png|Clay approaching Skye S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-055-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-056-Skye-Miller.png|Skye Miller S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-057-Mrs-Down.png|Mrs. Down S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-058-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler Down S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-059-Tony-Olivia-Andrew.png|Tony and the Bakers S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-060-Tony-Andrew-Olivia.png|Tony and the Bakers S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-061-Andrew-Olivia.png|Mr. and Mrs. Baker with the tapes S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-062-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler at his deposition S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-063-Mr-Down-Mrs-Down.png|Mr. and Mrs. Down S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-064-Olivia-Andrew.png|Mr. and Mrs. Baker S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-065-Lainie-Dennis.png|Mrs. Jensen and Dennis S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-066-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler Down S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-067-Zach-Dempsey.png|Zach reading Alex's text S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-068-Greg-Davis.png|Greg Davis S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-069-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica at her deposition S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-070-Dennis-Olivia.png|Dennis and Mrs. Baker S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-071-Lainie-Dennis.png|Mrs. Jensen and Dennis S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-072-Justin-Foley.png|Justin Foley S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-073-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce Walker S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-074-Justin-Foley.png|Justin leaving town S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-075-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-076-Greg-Davis.png|Greg Davis S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-077-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica crying S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-078-Tyler-Down.png|Tyler looking at pictures het took of other students S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-079-Monty-Tyler.png|Monty pushing Tyler against the lockers S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-080-Alex-Tyler.png|Tyler looking at a picture of Alex S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-081-Kevin-Porter.png|Mr. Porter listening to the tapes S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-082-Gary-Bolan.png|Principal Gary Bolan S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-083-Kevin-Porter.png|Kevin Porter S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-084-Andrew-Olivia.png|Mr. and Mrs. Baker listening to the tapes S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-085-Skye-Brad-Clay-Tony.png|Clay, Tony, Skye and Brad driving S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-086-Clay-Tony.png|Clay and Tony S01E13-Tape-7-Side-A-087-Car.png|Clay, Tony, Skye and Brad riding out of town |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes